


Jasporgy

by Verdite (Flareon)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, F/F, Jasper has some D/s issues, Multi, Oral, Orgy, Sunsetter Retractable Dicks, Thanks Homeworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareon/pseuds/Verdite
Summary: In which Jasper reflects upon the newfound freedoms Earth provides, attempts to overcome hurtful preconceptions, and takes a dick or two.Incomplete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is incomplete and will likely stay that way. I wrote 14k of it about a year ago, before "Super Watermelon Island" aired. I managed to predict a few things correctly (like Lapis snorting) and a few things horribly wrongly (like no Pearlapis.) The smut cuts off halfway through, since I got writer's block, but I figure I should post what I have written rather than let it rot in my drafts for eternity. Enjoy I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Unhand the remote control device, Amethyst!”

“Nuh-uh, it's my turn! Pearl told us to share. You're so selfish when it comes to the TV—”

“But the shows you watch are objectively _the worst_! You know Camp Pining Hearts will air in just a few minutes, right?”

“Yeah, reruns,” Lapis interjects.

“S-So? It's the pivotal episode where Percy saves Pierre from the lake. Come on!”

Three squabbling gems are all squeezed in around Jasper on Steven's mattress. Well, _two_ are squabbling, at least, while the third is content to hold Jasper's leg prisoner and throw out the occasional unnecessary comment. Lapis is lounging near the foot of the bed, looking entirely too comfortable using the tip of Jasper's shoe as a resting place for her chin. As Jasper leans back against a mountain of pillows and hair, Amethyst and Peridot sit on either side of her, staring daggers at one another across the distance.

“I'm tired of watching Damp Whining Farts,” Amethyst complains. “Let's do something else.”

Peridot winces, then retorts, “Oh, yeah? Well, I'm tired of Lil'... _Butt_ -ler. Hah!”

Jasper really couldn't care any less about what they watch. She is hardly paying attention to what they're bickering about, as any superfluous noise goes in one ear and out the other. She's more than happy to just sit between these gems, enjoying the feel of Peridot clinging to her arm and Amethyst's leg bumping into her own every so often.

The view of Lapis isn't unkind as she lies facing away from Jasper on her belly, her top exposing the sparsely gold-freckled skin of her blue back and shoulders. Jasper can admire her curves from this angle, too, the flare of her hips, her rear covered by the skirt that's rumpled and raised just a little higher than usual... Though they do not need to generate body heat as humans do, these gems have a habit of mimicking human warmth, and it appears Lapis is no exception. The radiant heat of her little body is welcome against Jasper's leg.

Jasper is feeling out of sorts today. Why else would she be checking out _Lapis,_ of all people? Jasper is an honorable quartz soldier from Homeworld, after all, and any respectable gem would never give in to such libidinous thoughts and temptations. Gems are meant to be reserved, obedient, not prone to distraction from physical urges.

But, then again, this isn't Homeworld. They are on Earth now, all full-blown traitors and certifiable Crystal Gems. Their old ways of thinking are impractical for living this planet, not to mention outdated, as Jasper has learned by now. But that doesn't mean she shouldn't attempt to smother these feelings. If Jasper _were_ on Homeworld, she'd be shattered for the very thought of perversely touching an outranking noble such as Lapis Lazuli.

Jasper isn't as resolute as she pretends to be, however. She's bent and broken rules on Homeworld before, and living on Earth among these unrefined rebels has undoubtedly ruined her character further. She didn't protest when Amethyst plopped down too closely to be proper, nor when Lapis decided to lie alongside Jasper's legs, one arm looped around her foot with her perky breasts hugging her shin.

Jasper didn't protest when the smallest gem began snuggling against her forearm, either. Peridot's size alone is laughable, her personality annoying, her voice grating. But as she crawls angrily across Jasper's lap to battle her friend for the remote, Jasper finds that she kind of... _does_ like Peridot.

The meager weight on top of her is enjoyable, at least. Peridot manages to wrest the remote from Amethyst and hollers in victory, but immediately quiets once she feels a large palm move to the dip of her back.

“You're tiny.”

Jasper’s words offer little explanation as to why her hand spreads across the modest width of Peridot. Fingers scale down the length of her spine. Peridot's back is reasonably firm, and it makes Jasper wonder what her bare skin must feel like beneath the cloth. Her torso is always covered, so it must be soft and supple, just a smooth, welcoming expanse of green on such a petite form. Her hips have a bit more give, Jasper discovers, yielding to the press of fingers as she squeezes.

It's no wonder the other gems haven't been opposed to intimacy with Peridot. Amethyst is the most open about it all, embracing Peridot publicly, allowing hands to wander when she thinks no one is looking. Pearl is a much more private person, but Jasper's heard through the grapevine that Pearl enjoys _teaching_ those rebellious acts, teaching how to kiss, how to touch, how to finish oneself with dignity and finesse. And Garnet... She dances and fuses with Peridot sometimes, just so they may enjoy the sensation of something different. Fusion is a form of intimacy above all else.

This is what happens when there is no Diamond or other governing body to manage gems: they turn into directionless, lustful beasts. And Jasper, unfortunately, seems to be slowly succumbing to the same miserable fate.

Peridot squirms beneath Jasper's hand. Nasally, she asks, “What are you _doing_?”

Jasper doesn't know. But it speaks volumes when Peridot does not outwardly object to the sudden contact. Peridot's always been prone to touching Jasper, unbidden, so why can't Jasper return the same? As her hand finds a place between Peridot's shoulder blades and begins petting downward, Jasper inquires, “Would you like me to stop?”

There's no response.

Amethyst manages to reclaim the remote and Peridot doesn't protest. When Jasper's fingertips press into her muscles, Peridot whines and lets herself sink down, wordlessly giving Jasper permission to continue stroking and massaging her so fondly.

Jasper is infrequently affectionate. But these little gems seem to appreciate Jasper's strong presence immensely, since they often sit beside her and against her and sometimes even on top of her. There's something for them to gain from her mere company, it seems, and now is no different. Peridot is happy to lie across thick thighs and be the center of attention like this.

Jasper likes touching her, too, even if every part of her screams that she really shouldn't. Intimacy is illegal on Homeworld. Intimacy is weakness punishable by shattering. She knows because she's seen such a fate delivered firsthand, and has had that message instilled into her since the very moment she'd been birthed from the dirt.

But it isn't like that on Earth. Here, on this backwards, backwater planet, physical intimacy is _celebrated_ as an expression of love and trust. It is bonding. It is wholesome, heartfelt acceptance.

Most notably of all, it is the quintessence of passion and pleasure.

This is why Jasper doesn't stop touching, for Peridot's sake and for her own. It spits in the face of everything Homeworld stands for, and for some reason Jasper doesn't even care enough to stop. She owes her allegiance to Earth now, to _these_ gems, not to Yellow Diamond.

Or perhaps she owes allegiance to no one.

As a free gem, Jasper can do whatever or whomever she desires. And right now, she desires Peridot.

Lapis turns her head to observe how Peridot is so eagerly accepting of Jasper's advances. Her brow raises when Jasper's fingers dig in again to make Peridot groan. Teasingly, she asks, “Does that feel good or something?”

The smaller gem sounds dazed. “Uh-huh... _S'good_.”

Across the house, in the kitchen, the juvenile human Steven is constructing some horrific sandwiches made from peanut butter, maple syrup and Cheesy Chaps. When the temple gate activates and Garnet exits her quarters, he rushes to her side, holding the plate of disgusting food up like an offering to a queen.

“Do you want to eat brunch with me, Garnet?” he asks, boisterous as ever. Garnet doesn't answer for a moment. Instead, her gaze drifts over to where Jasper is stroking Peridot like a cat, and Peridot is purring, now pressing her face into the meat of Jasper's thigh.

Garnet adjusts her visor. “Yes, let's. I would like to go out to eat donuts now.”

Steven lowers the plate slightly. “Oh! Okay. I thought maybe you didn't like donuts. You don't usually eat them, right?”

“Donuts,” Garnet insists. As Jasper's hand drifts a little lower, Peridot whimpers, and a light blush dusts Garnet's cheeks. “It can be just the two of us, Steven.”

“You sure?”

“Definitely. Let us go _immediately_.”

Steven walks over to set his plate on the kitchen counter and reassures his sandwiches, “I'll come back for you.” A smile breaks over his face and he returns to grab Garnet's hand. “Whoo-hoo! Okay. We're going to the Big Donut. We'll bring home a dozen glazed for you guys!”

“Three dozen,” Amethyst says, a bit distractedly.

“Three dozen!” Steven agrees, and all but drags Garnet out of the house by the hand. “Be good, everyone! We'll see ya later!”

“Be good,” Garnet parrots, pausing just long enough to add seemingly misplaced emphasis to her words. Then the child and fusion are gone, and Jasper is left confused in their wake.

While her digits drift across the soft hills of Peridot’s figure, Jasper’s mind drifts to Garnet. Like most gems, Garnet dislikes human food. She’s witnessed Garnet consume food in the couple of years she's been associated with this ragtag bunch, but only very rarely, and only to humor Steven. This time it seemed like she was more willing to _leave_ with the boy rather than actually eat something. She just wanted to get him out of the house.

A smile curls Jasper's full lips as she comes to a realization.

Future vision... Right. Garnet surely predicted something too indecent for such innocent eyes, and decided the boy alone must evacuate before he corrupts, or something.

_Thank you, Garnet._

Lapis, too, seems to realize why she has vacated the premises with Steven. She snorts a laugh and returns to face the television. “If you two are gonna get wild, you need to go to the barn. I, for one, still want to watch television, right here.”

“I'm not _wild_ ,” argues Peridot petulantly, but she stifles a cry as Jasper's fingers suddenly grip the rounded, plump flesh of her ass.

It feels as Jasper expected, firm yet pliable under her palm. She rubs one cheek with assured, broad motions, then smacks it, making Peridot buck against her lap. But Peridot doesn't resist. Her tiny hands reach forward for Amethyst's knee as if needing something to anchor her to this very spot.

Amethyst is staring with her mouth settled open slightly. After a few seconds of Jasper groping that butt and making it jiggle just so, Amethyst decides to participate as well, situating herself against Jasper's side and reaching out to touch. The remote is left on the mattress, forgotten.

Amethyst lifts Peridot's head. “How's that feel, shortcake?”

Peridot is turning blue in the face. Failing to keep her voice from cracking, she whimpers, “Good,” and bites her lip as Jasper's fingers sink lower.

There's a warm spot further down. Jasper runs her middle finger along the crease between those thighs, feeling heat and wetness seeping through. Peridot can't hold back another cry as Jasper finds where her clit must be, pressing that spot firmly before sliding her fingers back up, parting her lips through the fabric.

Jasper's head feels cloudy, as if it’s beginning to fog with lust. She would like to claim that her hand is acting of its own accord, betraying her very honorable sensibilities, but it's not. Jasper wants to see Peridot lose control now, wants to see her tremble and moan and gush against her fingers. Amethyst told her about that little facet in confidentiality—how little sweet Peri comes, so loud, so wet.

Amethyst slides her thumb along the bottom edge of Peridot's visor. She drifts her fingers down to Peridot's lips, pressing against the flesh there, thinking. “You're real cute,” Amethyst murmurs, which would be a tender sentiment if she didn't immediately begin slipping a fingertip into Peridot's mouth.

The tip of Peridot’s tongue reaches out to greet it before she reluctantly permits its entry further inside. Amethyst rubs her finger against those teeth, feeling the smoothness and sharpness of tiny canines, all the dips and grooves as she moves from tooth to tooth. That finger nearly gets chomped on when Jasper teases Peridot’s clit again.

For however annoying Peridot's speaking voice is, the sounds she makes now are surprisingly arousing. She's humming around Amethyst's finger and staring up at her friend with wide eyes. Amethyst decides to put another finger in, then another. As Peridot tries to tell her something, Amethyst inserts them deeply enough to make Peridot grunt in protest.

As Peridot recoils, the movement causes Amethyst's fingers to fall out with a delicate line of spit connecting them. Jasper expects Peridot to scold Amethyst, to stutter or shout with fierce indignation, but she doesn't. The loaded silence and a flush of cheeks shows just how much Peridot secretly enjoys having her holes stuffed.

That gives Jasper an idea.

“Why don't we turn her around a bit?” she suggests, and Amethyst agrees. The two quartzes help maneuver Peridot's body until she's facing away, Jasper's hips nestled between her widespread knees, ass propped up in the air near Jasper’s chest.

“This arrangement is entirely too lewd,” Peridot mutters.

Amethyst curls a hand around the back of Peridot’s calf. “Stay right there. You look super hot like this.”

As Amethyst begins rubbing her leg, Peridot shifts her weight restlessly. “I _am_ feeling mildly warm right now.”

From this angle, her wetness is clear to see even through clothing. Jasper rubs circles across Peridot's whole pussy with several fingers, getting her prepared for what is to come.

Peridot needs a lesson on what ‘lewd’ really means. Jasper can think of a few ways to warm her up some more. Her fingers press roughly between Peridot’s labia, their entry blocked by the damp fabric of Peridot’s uniform.

Still, her intentions are made obvious. Wordlessly, Jasper tells her she wants _in_.

Lapis rolls onto her back, unable to ignore the fidgeting presence looming over the lower third of her body. Peridot’s arms hold her above one of Jasper's legs and two slimmer blue ones.

As Lapis looks at her blankly, Peridot attempts a weak smile. “H-hi...”

“You're desperate,” Lapis says, though her voice is not harsh. Her eyes meet Jasper's over Peridot's head. “Invading my personal space is a bit rude. The bed's too cramped for this sort of thing, isn't it?”

“Join in,” Amethyst proposes. She crawls forward slightly so she can flick at a nipple through Peridot's clothes. “All you gotta do is scoot a little closer this way. Peri's already near your naughty bits. You wanted to see that little blue pussy, right, P-dot?”

Peridot babbles incoherently. “I— What— No. Yo— I don't know what you're talking about.”

Jasper grasps a bit of fabric covering her crotch and rips it wide open.

Peridot flinches and curses. “I can phase it off!”

Deep rumbles shake the bed as Jasper laughs.

That honeyed cunt looks as flushed as Peridot’s face. Jasper wants to spread her open, put her own face there and bury her tongue in deep… or maybe something even better. Her cock could press in, all nice and slow of course, and she could stretch Peridot wide, claiming such an unbelievably tight space for herself. Or maybe it'd be too tight. Peridot would cry out and slap at Jasper's hands and want to take control herself, setting her own pace, sinking down with shaking legs until that cock is so deep inside she can't bear to take any more. It's a thought that makes Jasper's arousal spike and heat coil low in her belly.

“You want to see me nude?” Lapis asks, surprised.

Peridot, afraid to appear any less articulate in front of such a gem, stops to collect her thoughts. Just as she finds the courage to speak, Jasper's fingers probe against the slick warmth of her bared flesh. One thick finger, as girthy as a smaller gem’s cock would be, slips in down to the knuckle, and Peridot seems to have promptly forgotten what she had wanted to say.

Lapis visibly considers this turn of events. Peridot is cute, over all. They've managed to become fast friends, and though Peridot has been intimate with several Crystal Gems in varying levels, Lapis hasn't been intimate with anyone but perhaps, surprisingly enough, Pearl.

Jasper hasn't been with any of them. The occasional covert dalliance with lesser gems on Homeworld was one thing, but she has yet to allow herself to slip up here on Earth—she’s had a reputation to uphold, after all. That is why her touch is such a gift to Peridot now. That tight little ass was tempting enough to break Jasper's stubborn pride and bout of celibacy.

But yes, she would not mind another gem joining in on the fun. To assist Lapis in making a decision, Jasper moves to push that skirt up with her foot, exposing the ocean gem's panties.

They're _blue_. How shocking.

“Come closer,” Jasper suggests huskily, and Lapis' eyes widen.

Squelching sounds cut between her words as Jasper thrusts her finger in and out of Peridot. Jasper slows to a halt before attempting to squeeze a second finger in. It's an exceptionally tight fit, thanks to their acute size difference, but having a physical form made of light has its perks. As Peridot moans lowly, her body stretches wide to accommodate the colossal intrusion. Juices trickle out as they're displaced.

“Peridot,” Jasper says, “do you think you could lick Lapis like this?”

Jasper has always favored taking control of situations and directing others. She gets the responses she was looking for when Peridot squirms and whispers a heated, “ _Yes!”_ and Lapis moves down, closer to where the party has begun.

Lapis lifts her skirt up to her waist before leaning back on one elbow. Her clothed crotch is directly below Peridot's face now. “I have a feeling we won't be having donuts for a while,” Lapis says with an air of boredom, twirling a lock of her own hair as if she's above it all. The gaze pointing at Peridot's mouth is the only thing that betrays her eagerness. “Fine. Eat up, _shortcake_.”

Warmth flutters around Jasper's fingers. Peridot swallows noisily. “You want me to...?”

“Go for it.”

Peridot lowers herself closer. One hand reaches out to touch the fabric there. Gently, she pulls it aside, exposing the soft, bare lower lips of Lapis.

Everything about Lapis is pretty. That isn't much of a surprise, considering how long it can take for Lapis to come back from being poofed. Last time she retreated to her gem, she spent too many days focusing on perfecting her clothes, and her hair, and her cunt too, apparently.

“Golly,” Peridot whispers, if just to herself, and lowers her head until her mouth is cupped around Lapis' clit. Straight to the point, she starts licking.

Lapis sighs and lies flat against the bed.

Jasper can't see much of what Peridot is doing to Lapis. Instead, she focuses on the sight of her own fingers pumping in and out and how moisture has begun to leak down. The feel of slick and hot muscle tight around her is such a lovely sensation. She wants to shove yet another finger in, but it’s obvious Peridot can’t possibly handle any more. Her moans would shift in key from pleasure to pain, and Jasper doesn't want that. Not like this.

Amethyst isn't doing anything more than watching. She leans forward to get a better view of what Peridot is doing with her mouth. “Make it wetter,” Amethyst suggests. “Stop swallowing so much spit. And use your fingers.”

Peridot hums her assent and rests lower on one elbow.

Lapis pushes back her own hair, not doing much aside from looking at the ceiling and chewing at a lip. When Peridot's fingers move to wriggle inside, Lapis bows her body slightly, but doesn't offer much in the way of encouragement.

Amethyst does, however. “All the way in,” she instructs. “Yeah. Curl your fingers up s'more. Remember what I told you about? You feel it?” Peridot grunts a wordless 'yes', and Amethyst continues. “Now press up. Up. Harder. You're not going to hurt her.” Lapis jolts, and Amethyst grins. “Yeah, Peri. That's the spot. Keep tapping her right there. Button-mash that bitch.”

“I'm not an arcade machine.” Lapis finally speaks, making Amethyst pout. “You’re okay, Peri. Keep doing... that.”

Peridot's voice is muffled, but it sounds like, “ _Here?”_

“Here,” Jasper says, and curls her own finger downward to press firmly against the same spot inside Peridot.

“ _Nyaa!”_ She mewls against Lapis, then pulls back to suck in a breath. “Jasper! Do that again.”

“I didn't say stop,” Lapis reminds. Her words seem impatient, but her expression is half-lidded and mellow as she rises just enough to look at the face settled between her thighs.

Peridot ducks her head down to continue lapping her tongue over the blue gem, moving her fingers inside and pressing up, up, up toward her belly. Eventually she must do something right, because Lapis lets out a soft moan and falls back, rolling her head to one side. Peridot hooks her supporting arm under a leg before pressing that hand flat against Lapis’ abdomen, which undulates as her muscles tighten and release.

“Good. Just like that,” Lapis murmurs. Her scant words are enough to invigorate Peridot.

Amethyst leans toward Jasper, voicing her approval of how well she's still working at Peridot's cunt. She leans closer still, pressing her heavy breasts into Jasper's arm and sliding one hand over Jasper's lap. As her fingers settle against Jasper's crotch, Amethyst smiles, having found precisely what she's been looking for.

The arousal coursing through Jasper is more than evident there. Hot, hard and hardening still, her formidable cock is nothing to be scoffed at. Amethyst feels its thick dimensions through Jasper's clothes, sliding her fingertips around its edge, trying to form a mental picture of it. Jasper huffs as Amethyst rises up, pressing a soft, wet kiss to the naked skin between Jasper's shoulder and neck.

“Just as big as I imagined it'd be,” is all Amethyst says.

She's teasing her, asking for it. Asking for her cock.

Jasper is tempted to phase her clothes away without a second thought and give it to her. She could give it to all of them: little Peri first, then Lapis, then Amethyst.

They could share. Or Jasper could fuck them all, savoring them one by one.

Amethyst would be last, because she's sure to be the most memorable. Riotous, kinky... Perhaps not the loudest, since it’s difficult to compete with Peridot’s volume, but it would be a treat to have Amethyst squirming so enticingly beneath her, thick thighs spread all pillowy-soft and welcoming as Jasper rests her weight between them. They could grind together, Jasper’s form eclipsing that of the smaller quartz, fingers burrowing in all that thick hair. Maybe Jasper could pull a handful, yanking her head back, and Amethyst would love it, grinning at her and speaking filthy things all the while.

Lapis might rake her nails down her lover’s back. For Jasper, sex with Lapis could be _angry_ , an expression of all the leftover rage and hurt from their fusion; a physical release born of pleasure and pain and grief, ripping open the wounds they’d mutually inflicted that have yet to fully heal.

Or... not. Maybe it could be softer than that. It could be an expression of how far they’ve come, how much they’ve adjusted to and accepted each other’s presence. An acknowledgment of their similarities and differences, and all the mistakes they’ve made and promise to never make again. Jasper doesn’t want to hurt her again. Lapis doesn’t seem to want to hurt Jasper, either. If she scratched Jasper, it would be in a moment of ecstasy, squeezing Jasper as she comes, panting into her neck, begging her to stay right there, right there...

Jasper’s thoughts wander explicitly as Amethyst rubs her through her uniform. It's hard for Jasper to keep her fingers’ rhythm with Amethyst distracting her so. She decides to redouble her efforts on Peridot, pressing her fingertips against the place that makes the little gem go mad.

Jasper is surprised Lapis is so quiet, since Peridot is anything but. As Jasper begins to drive her fingers inside her even harder, Peridot is forced to pull her mouth away, unable to use it for anything more than expressing her enjoyment. Though peridots are made for multitasking, focusing on two things at once is proving rather difficult, at the moment.

Lapis groans in frustration and reaches between her legs. She bats away Peridot's fingers. “You're gonna finish me off,” Lapis promises, “with either that mouth or that cunt. Hurry up and get yours first while I decide which I want more.”

Shivers begin to tremor through Peridot's frame. As she resumes her position on two hands, she bows her head, grateful. “Wow. Th-thanks...”

Juices are soaking the torn fabric around Peridot's pussy. Leaving Jasper's cock all by its lonesome, Amethyst instead reaches over to brush her fingers against Jasper's as they steadily chug away. She wets them with Peridot's copious arousal, then slides her fingers upward, searching beneath the fabric. Amethyst finds the pucker of Peridot's as of yet unclaimed hole and traces around it teasingly.

“I wanna fuck me a virginal little ass,” Amethyst decides, crude as ever. “You want that honor, Peri? You want my fat dick shoved up here? Or maybe Jasper's. She's all hot and bothered over here, too. And _big_. Too big for you. You'd fuck that little hole, wouldn't you, Jazz? Spread her nice and wide?”

“Fuck yeah,” Jasper says without delay.

Peridot cries, rocking back against Jasper's fingers. “That's gross,” she says, but as Amethyst's finger begins to probe inside, traveling into uncharted territory, Peridot's body betrays her. “ _Nnnf!_ Stop. Don't stop, both of you. Please, someone, just... fuck me... Stars, _fuck me!_ ”

Lapis, who had been circling her own clit through her panties, has begun making jerking hand motions instead. Aroused by the thought of fucking someone like Peridot, her clit's begun to swell and evert from its sheath, sliding out until she's straining, hard against the fabric. “Here's another cock for you,” Lapis offers. Her voice has lost its aloofness, taking on a breathy quality. “It's just your size, too. Want me to hit it from the front? A little double penetration?”

Peridot stops herself mid-moan. “Oh, what? I c-can't... Not two at once! I _can't_...”

But that's a lie: she _could_. Amethyst beams as Peridot grinds back against her and Jasper's hands in desperation, taking both gems' digits inside her body with such greed. Peridot's head drops as her body clenches up and her pussy begins to spasm. She wails, clutching the bed sheets, pressing the gem on her forehead down against Lapis thoughtlessly. The very thought of being penetrated by two cocks at once is enough to send her over the edge.

As Peridot orgasms, Jasper is a bit disappointed when she isn't rewarded with a spray of fluid. Still, there's moisture that has already run down her wrist and is now soaking the fabric of Peridot's crotch and thighs. It's a filthy sight. An erotic one. That pussy's so wet and welcoming, just begging for a cock to fill it up.

Both quartz gems remain inside Peridot so they may feel the occasional tightening of muscle as Peridot winds down. Eventually Jasper slips out, followed by Amethyst. They both smirk at each other. Jasper licks down the length of her own arm and hand, collecting the sweet evidence of her success on this mission with her tongue.

Peridot is a limp noodle now. It seems as if she's become paralyzed everywhere but her head, as she manages to weakly nuzzle her face against the cock in front of her. Lapis removes her hand to let Peridot lick and suckle at her through the fabric.

If the temple gate makes a sound, no one notices it. Everyone does notice when Pearl gasps sharply, though, having come out of her room and stumbled across something entirely unexpected. Though she can't see much from her position, Pearl can tell that Peridot is doing _something_ to Lapis, and by the way Jasper and Amethyst both look unbearably proud of themselves with Peridot's rear end hoisted up and pointed at their faces, Pearl practically _knows_ what they've done.

“What are you doing?!” she screeches from across the house. She stumbles back and braces herself against the wall beside the doorway for support, clutching her chest as if she were a human that could succumb to heart failure. “You— Ugh! _Amethyst_ , you know better!”

Amethyst scoffs and smacks the bed. “Hey! Why d'ya always have to yell at _me_?!”

“You've lived here longer than them! Get off of Steven's bed! _Off_!” Pearl looks around frantically. “Oh, no! Where is he? Don’t tell me—”

“Garnet took him out to get some grub,” Lapis answers. She eases herself out from under Peridot, then steps onto the floor before brushing her skirt down and removing a wedgie from her butt. “Relax, Pearl. So we got a little carried away...”

Jasper gives a chortle. The boner Lapis has is clear as day, bulging out her skirt in an entirely indecent manner.

Pearl's face alights at the sight.

As Lapis climbs down Steven's ladder and approaches her, Pearl shrinks back against the wall. “You know better,” Pearl accuses. “That's Steven's bed. He sleeps there. And you've _defiled_ it.”

“We'll just buy new sheets like we did last time,” Amethyst says. “But I don't think we got any jizz on it, anyway, so...”

Pearl glares at her.

Lapis stops at Pearl's side and reaches out to hold her hand. Too softly for the others to hear, they speak.

Well, then. Jasper slaps Peridot's ass to get her to move. “You heard the pearl. Off.”

“ _Nng..._ ”

Peridot rolls aside until she thuds on the floor.

Before Jasper can leave the bed as well, Amethyst stops her by grabbing her forearm. “That was fun,” Amethyst says. Suddenly a bit shy, she lets her gaze drift away, looking at anywhere but Jasper's face. “We could, uh, continue this in my room, if you wanna... _ya know_.”

Jasper smiles, but plays ignorant. “What?”

“You know!” Amethyst punches Jasper's shoulder. “We can go into my room or somethin' and... Well, Peridot can join us, if that makes it easier. You like her, right?”

“I'm right here,” Peridot reminds, suddenly finding the ability to speak again. “I've agreed to no such thing.”

Jasper studies Amethyst's face for a few seconds. Amethyst is sometimes nervous around her, seeking approval from the quartz she considers superior in many regards.

“I like all of you,” Jasper reassures. “Yeah, we can...”

She wants to gesture to make her point, but instead she just leans down and presses her lips to Amethyst's. This weird human ritual involving tongue sparring is the easiest way to send that particular message.

Amethyst clearly knows what she wants and likes. Jasper wouldn't mind fucking her, in the pussy, the ass, anywhere. But as a soldier gem, Jasper isn’t sure if Amethyst would cow to her like that. Quartzes aren’t exactly known for submission.

While Peridot's hips are soft enough to hold comfortably, Amethyst is the epitome of soft and squeezable and warm. Jasper wants it, however Amethyst will let her have it.

Peridot reaches up to poke Jasper's leg. “Off the bed, you said.”

“Okay, okay.”

Jasper is the first to climb down the ladder. Her arousal presses to the front of her pants, heavy and insistent. She ignores it and instead helps a wobbly-legged Peridot down onto the main floor.

Peridot phases her clothes back to normal, fixing the rip without a word.

Jasper doesn't step back as Amethyst climbs down as well. When the purple gem stops on the final rung of the ladder, Jasper leans in, pinning her there.

“We should tag-team Peridot again,” Jasper suggests as she presses her weight against the other quartz.

Amethyst turns around and hums, clutching at the front of Jasper's clothes, tilting her head to the side to expose her neck. “For real? You think we should?”

“Definitely.” Jasper replicates the action of kissing her throat, only Jasper uses teeth, sinking them into the tender flesh there with enough force to sting but not puncture.

Amethyst moans, fisting Jasper's top tighter as Jasper flicks her tongue over the indentation. “Peri,” Amethyst calls, waving the gem back toward them. “We're gonna go... _Mmf_. Let's go somewhere. The barn, or my room, or...”

“Pearl's room is available,” Lapis offers from across the house.

An unfamiliar moan from far away captures Jasper's attention. She separates from Amethyst and turns, only to be surprised by the sight of Lapis pressing Pearl against that far wall, one hand rubbing Pearl through her undergarments.

“Holy shitnuggets,” Amethyst blurts, and Jasper can’t help but agree with whatever those words mean.

It’s amazing that Lapis was able to seduce Pearl so quickly. But that must only be because they share a bond unlike that of other gems here. Though they differ in many ways, they’ve bonded from innumerable conversations carried late into the night—kinship found among those struggling to find their purpose. Though they argue like any other pair, they're closer friends than Jasper ever imagined they'd be.

They're more intimate than Jasper imagined they'd be, too. Pearl's hands spread wide across the wall, latching onto nothing as Lapis finds and manipulates her most sensitive parts down below. “ _My_ room?” Pearl questions, flustered.

“Yes.” Lapis presses her face between Pearl's modest breasts, kissing the star insignia adorning the fabric there. “The water... Just imagine using it on _them_. Manipulating them with it.”

Pearl's eyes dart over to where Jasper and Amethyst stand together. Her expression is inscrutable as she considers the pros and cons of inviting everyone into her private sanctuary.

Peridot has remained at Jasper's side. Uncertain, she reaches up to grab hold of one of Jasper’s fingers. “Um. Are we _all_ going to...?”

“Looks that way,” Amethyst confirms. She presses lightly against Jasper, making the big gem back off so she can step down. “Do you even want to, Peridot? Sorry, I just assumed. If you don't feel comfortable...”

“No, I want to,” Peridot says. She struggles to keep a straight face when Jasper looks down at her. Squeezing her finger, Peridot continues, “Let us recommence this sequence of events, for educational purposes. I’ve never… been part of a group session such as this. It’s been enlightening.”

Jasper’s glad they're going to continue, and she's excited to finally have the chance to fuck another gem. Dominating others has always been a personal favorite, whether it be in battle or bed. She wants to pin Amethyst to the floor and mount her roughly, or maybe shove Peridot high against a wall, laving her tongue over that wetness she's yet to taste from its source.

Lifting Peridot is easy. She’s so tiny, no threat at all as she flails and paws at Jasper, demanding (halfheartedly, with little conviction) that Jasper stop treating her with disrespect.

Jasper props Peridot against one hip, just to spite her. She begins walking toward Lapis and Pearl, carrying the little gem, and Amethyst follows behind obediently. “You still want to get fucked. I understand,” Jasper teases. She grins as Peridot smacks at Jasper's shoulder, so weakly it could never hurt.

“Don't talk like that,” Peridot grumbles, looking away. “You quartzes are obscene.”

“You came at the very thought of it,” Jasper reminds. “The thought of Amethyst at the back door, Lapis at the front... Your cum was nearly dripping down to my elbow. Do you imagine scenarios like that when you're alone?”

“... As I said. _Obscene_.”

When Jasper reaches the other two gems, she realizes Pearl's flushed face is a beauty, up close. Pearl stares at Jasper's filthy mouth with a mixture of disgust and something akin to arousal.

“She came on my fingers,” Jasper explains, as if that wasn’t clear. “Oh, and Amethyst’s. Those were in her ass.”

Pearl coughs and retreats a half-step away from Jasper. “I see,” she says slowly, moving to cling to the only gem that doesn’t seem to upset her delicate sensibilities. Lapis sighs, letting Pearl hug her.

Peridot scowls. “Yeah, well... If you were surrounded by a bunch of gems with their fingers inside you, you'd finish like that, too, I bet!”

Jasper chuckles, shaking her head. “I'm a jasper. A quartz. No one has _ever_ fucked _me_.”

Whatever reactions Jasper expects are not the one she receives.

Everyone around her startles. Lapis and Pearl both wheel around as if Jasper’s suddenly become the most interesting thing in the room. Peridot pushes herself apart from Jasper’s chest with both arms, trying to distance herself.

All four of the smaller gems stare, wide-eyed expressions colored by disbelief and shock.

“ _What?_ ”

“Are you fuckin’ serious?”

“Jasper, what do you mean by that?”

Pearl’s inquiry makes Jasper bristle defensively. Why is everyone acting so weird? “What do you think I mean? No one fucks me! I fuck _them_.”

“Hwuh-hahaha.” Amethyst starts guffawing. She bends over to rest her hands on her knees. Her voice cracks as she shouts, “I can’t believe it! Jasper’s basically a virgin!”

“I’m not!” Jasper argues. She stomps angrily like a bull preparing to charge. “Fuck you. I’m a quartz!”

Peridot starts giggling too, just a soft _nyehehe_ that makes Jasper glower. She drops Peridot then and there, making the green gem screech as she falls and lands on her ass.

Amethyst pushes her hair back from her face, as if needing to get a better look at Jasper in this new light. “Dude. What does being a quartz have to do with _anything_?”

“I…” As the gems bore holes into her with their gazes, Jasper struggles for the right words. Amethyst, of all people, should know what she means! “We don’t _do_ that. It just isn’t done.”

“What isn’t?”

“Submitting!” Jasper yells. She groans, grabbing her hair in frustration. “Submission is for weak gems! For peridots, pearls and the like.”

“Hey,” Peridot interjects.

“Oh, Jasper,” Pearl soothes. Jasper’s caught off-guard as Pearl decides to step closer instead of away. Tentatively, she lays a hand on Jasper’s bicep. “Homeworld’s gotten you all messed up. We don’t play by those rules here on Earth. There is no pecking order or classism here to limit you in such a way.”

“Yeah, I love getting pounded!” Amethyst adds unhelpfully.

Pearl side-eyes Amethyst disapprovingly. “Anyway... Jasper, don’t be discouraged from anything just because it wasn’t the standard practice for your caste on Homeworld. It’s alright if you have a preference, but don’t be too afraid to try something new out of some preconceived notion that you’re not allowed to.”

“I’m not _afraid_ of anything,” Jasper growls.

“You think being fingered is some form of subjection,” Lapis says. Jasper glowers, not needing such judgmental input from so many gems. “You think, as a quartz, that taking someone inside is an act that’s beneath you. But passivity is not submission. You can still be in control.”

“You don’t _need_ to be in control, is my point,” Pearl clarifies. “There is pleasure to be found in subservience.”

“Says the pearl,” Jasper barks. “That’s what you’re made for, isn’t it?”

Pearl’s concerned, gentle expression morphs into a rather stern one.

Jasper expects Pearl to throw her hands in the air, to dispute what Jasper has said, to declare herself as anything more than a mere _pearl_. Something along those lines.

But she doesn’t. Instead, Pearl takes hold of Jasper’s hand. “We’ll have to show you,” Pearl decides. “I’d forgotten you quartzes learn best through engaging in hands-on activities. It’s pointless for me to attempt to educate you with mere logic.”

Jasper’s scowl isn’t fading any time soon. “Fuck you,” she repeats. “Fuck all of you.”

“Oh yeah, we’ll fuck ya,” Amethyst says. She grabs Jasper’s arm excitedly and begins dragging her toward the temple gate. “Oh, man. I can’t wait to see this. How do you want it? I’m claiming dibs on that amazing butt, that’s for damn sure.”

Jasper’s face burns red. She opens her mouth to speak, to curse at Amethyst again, but she’s so overwhelmed by the sudden thought of being penetrated _there_ that she has no idea how to respond.

The gems gather before the door as Pearl opens it to her room. Jasper hasn’t resisted, as confusion, hurt and even a smidgen of curiosity simmers within her until she’s a muddled mess of emotions. What does this Pearl think she’s doing, leading Jasper into a place like this? What does she hope to achieve?

Pearl wants to... _teach_ her how to bottom? How to receive?

Quietly, Lapis tells Amethyst, “Calm down and let Pearl handle this.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Peridot says. “Pearl is surprisingly knowledgeable in such matters. A simple introductory lesson is what Jasper needs.”

“I’m glad to have your vote of confidence,” says Pearl. Her eyes catch on Jasper, whose eyes are travelling down the length of her body. Pearl is… particularly attractive, as pearls tend to be. “Are you willing to continue, Jasper?”

But _this_ pearl is something else entirely. This defective gem is nothing like the rest of her caste, Jasper’s learned over time. She’s confident and strong, insecure and weak. There’s an intriguing dichotomy to her person that Jasper’s had a difficult time wrapping her head around. She hasn’t quite pieced together the puzzle that is Pearl.

Pearl is an insufferably proud know-it-all, sometimes. In the bedroom, that translates into someone who might enjoy guiding, instructing her partner… Jasper knows Pearl would be slow and gentle for as long as she needs her to be, though. The other gems are right: if anyone is going to introduce Jasper to something so new, Pearl is likely their best choice.

Jasper’s arousal isn’t fading as Pearl looks back at her, their hands clasped together as she leads Jasper forward into her room. It feels like Pearl has done this before. Was it with Peridot? Lapis?

“... Jasper? I asked you a question.”

“What do you have in mind?” Jasper finally asks. She tries not to think about the other gems following behind them, their presence looming, stares heavy on her back. “What, exactly, do you want to teach me?”

“Just a simple introductory lesson,” Pearl repeats Peridot’s words with a smile. “I’ll go easy on you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The cold surface of the metallic floor presses hard into her knees.

To contrast, a soft albeit spindly hand presses up against her chin. As her head raises, their gazes meet, directly across from one another now that Jasper has sunken to Pearl’s level.

The lighting of this room accents the slight blue tint to Pearl’s skin. Behind her slender figure, pillars of water overflow and stars glimmer in the illusionary night sky above. Grand, translucent ribbons of gold spread across the sky from the room’s center. It’s a simplistic, beautiful layout—not a design that Jasper would have chosen for herself, but respectable even so.

The beauty of this unfamiliar room isn’t at the forefront her mind.

By kneeling, somehow Jasper’s managed to jog memories from thousands of years ago, back to when she was low in rank, routinely evaluated and at times criticized by her commanding officers. She’d been so young then. A newborn soldier ripe for molding like clay and over-eager to learn. One of few survivors.

Several sets of eyes surrounding the two gems seem hauntingly judgemental. With amusement and lust, they watch as a soldier surrenders to her lessers, subdued upon her knees, awaiting direction from a petty servant-class gem.

It’s… _perverse_. Unnatural, as far as Jasper’s ever known.

But no. No, she won’t let herself be discouraged by such things. Pearl _isn’t_ in control, she must remind herself. Jasper is only momentarily humoring whatever bizarre power kink these gems have for curiosity’s sake. She’s doing whatever it will take to relieve the warm, stiff ache in the crotch of her uniform.

When it comes to sex, Jasper has _always_ been in charge. Jasper may be on her knees now, but she isn’t bowing.

“You’ve got to relax,” Pearl reminds, tracing the strong lines of Jasper’s face. Consciously, Jasper lessens the tightness of her jaw. “We won’t make any progress if you can’t loosen up. Do you really think I’m going to hurt you?”

“As if you could,” Jasper snaps before she can help it.

As one finger slides across the thickness of her brow, Jasper forces herself to calm down, having suddenly realized every part of her is wound too tightly. Where is this negativity bubbling up from?

Jasper berates herself. Pearl is an ally. A _friend_ , even. Insulting her doesn’t help anything. Jasper isn’t a young gem anymore, and these Crystal Gems are her equals, not her superiors. They shouldn’t be intimidating her at all.

If Jasper has learned anything from her time as a soldier, it’s that she would do well to keep her head rather than lash out.

Pearl keeps her head, anyway. Her silence speaks more strongly than any words she could have offered. Thin fingers grip Jasper’s chin, holding her steady as she closes the distance between them, effectively cutting off anything else Jasper might wish to say.

Those lips are soft, too, her breath sweet and as cool to the touch as the floor. Gently, Pearl eases her mouth against Jasper’s, encouraging Jasper yet again to relax, to accept this. To be silent.

As the gems briefly part, Jasper’s bottom lip is sucked lightly into Pearl’s mouth. A popping noise is made as Pearl releases her, leaving her lips wet with saliva and tingling with desire.

Jasper licks the moisture away, wanting more, and leans forward to find Pearl again.

At this, Pearl accepts her gladly. Her hand slides into Jasper’s hair, pressing the two closer together until their heads angle and their mouths are coaxed open.

This gem is surprisingly self-assured, not hesitant at all. How many other quartzes has Pearl kissed like this?

Jasper is briefly reminded of Rose Quartz. Just a bright flash of pink in a sea of war, flickering past her line of sight, disappearing into clouds of poofing gems. This pearl had remained at Rose Quartz’ side for millennia, and Jasper wonders: was it Rose Quartz who taught Pearl how to be so confident in her deviancy?

Is Pearl, in turn, teaching Jasper how to be positive in this role reversal?

The sheer absurdity of this situation is forgotten as Pearl’s tongue finds hers. She’s a fairly good kisser, Jasper soon learns, teasing some moments, pressing in during others. But always, always comforting. Always _soft_.

Jasper isn’t a skittish animal. She wants it harder and knows Pearl can give that to her. Without a word, she grabs Pearl’s hips to tug her closer, sitting back to pull the gem between her vast thighs.

A faint noise of surprise comes from Pearl. Jasper cuts off any potentially argumentative words with her lips, kissing her more firmly, careful not to let the sharpness of her gemstone dig into Pearl’s cheek.

After allowing their tongues to caress one another for a minute, Jasper probes deeper into Pearl's mouth, heightening their passion. Pearl’s fist clenches in and tugs at Jasper’s hair. Two big palms move around to Pearl’s backside, sliding downward yet finding little to grab hold of. No, she’s not soft everywhere. Not that Jasper minds. She loves the feel of someone so much smaller, so delicate within her oversized grasp.

A supportive murmur arises from one of the gems watching them.

Thoughtlessly, Jasper yanks Pearl flush against her, pinning her against the hard bulge that refuses to remain ignored. Pearl moans, low in her throat, and their mouths disconnect. Jasper wants to decorate her body with kisses, trailing her lips down to find what little curves Pearl may possess. But she isn’t given that opportunity.

“Disrobe,” Pearl instructs, and Jasper obeys a bit too avidly. As her uniform disappears with small sparkles of light, her naked form is abruptly exposed to the air and all the gems surrounding the pair.

Jasper isn’t insecure about her body, but she wonders if the others will appreciate her physique just as much as gems on Homeworld had. She’s the biggest and most muscular of the Crystal Gems by far. She’s also the only one with such striking red stripes curling along her flesh.

On Homeworld she’d been prideful of her appearance. She’d purposefully given herself a narrower waist to contrast with wide, thick hips, unlike that of most other quartzes; after a while, she’d begun regenerating with a top cropped a sliver too low to ever possibly be considered _modest_. The amorous gazes that followed her burly form down corridors had made her arrogantly confident.

But here on Earth, among traitorous gems who obviously place no weight in social norms, she’s not sure if quartzes are appreciated much at all. Everything is warped on this planet.

Kneeling submissively and having just kissed a pearl, Jasper feels as if she’s once again burst forth from the rock of her Kindergarten, disoriented and wholly ignorant to the ways of this new world. And, in a way, she is.

Ignorant to Jasper’s thoughts, sweet, gentle Pearl leans her upper body away so that she may get a better look at her lover.

Jasper bitterly realizes that Homeworld _has_ twisted her own thought patterns, so absolutely that she’s had a difficult time recognizing it. That cruel hierarchal system that had been beaten into her is one Jasper might as well forget—she’ll never be welcomed back to Homeworld. And as of late, she’s felt little desire to return to such a hellish place.

 _Good riddance_ , Jasper thinks as her fingers rub against Pearl’s skin, thumbs pressing into the dip of her lower back. There are so many better things to think about, here on Earth, than the oppressive roles gems must play in court. Never on Homeworld had Jasper been fortunate enough to have a pearl in her arms.

Never would she have been given the opportunity to sexually submit in such a way, either, not without being seen as weak or defective. But on Earth there is no such thing as defective, as they have no gold standard to compare gems to. These gems just _are_. They are whoever they want to be, and do whatever they wish to do.

There’s beauty in that. It’s taken Jasper a while to see it, but there’s something to be admired in the everlasting freedom Earth offers.

Whatever fear Jasper had is gone in an instant. As many pairs of eyes roam across bared skin, Jasper becomes resolved to learn, to retain what lessons Pearl plans to teach her. If these gems wish her to kneel, wish her to take their fingers or cocks inside her, she will do so. Jasper loves nothing more than a challenge, and there are no gems she trusts more than these.

Jasper knows her own physique is phenomenally voluptuous, and the way one stripe weaves below one breast and across the top of the other only accentuates their hefty fullness, curling like a ribbon wrapped around a gift. By the way Pearl’s face morphs in appreciation, her lips parting slightly, Jasper is certain there is nothing to be concerned about.

But Pearl doesn’t touch. She schools her features and withdraws, and at her insistence, Jasper releases her.

As Pearl steps back, Jasper realizes the other gems have crowded closer.

Amethyst is only a couple feet away. “I knew her cock would be red,” she says.

“ _Look_ at it.” The tone of Lapis’ words are more than approving as her gaze lingers on the long, turgid length of Jasper, taking in the way it juts out between her thighs, bowing down slightly as if it’s too heavy to hold itself up entirely. As Lapis licks her lips, it throbs and bobs upward, as if trying to beckon Lapis forward. “Wow. Kudos to you, Jasper...”

“That’s excessive,” adds Peridot. Still, she presses herself hard against Amethyst’s back, trying to get an eyeful.

“It’s impressive,” says Pearl.

A crooked smile flirts on Jasper’s lips as her gaze slides back to her partner. Of course Pearl would like a big cock. She must favor quartzes for a reason. Jasper may not be able to fuck Peridot, but pearls are adaptable, _made_ to be fucked. They would have a brilliant time, if only Pearl would let her.

“Lie down now, would you?” Pearl suggests. “Part your legs for me, Jasper.”

But no. Pearl wants their roles to be reversed. It’s another absurdity—what other quartz would do such a thing? Aside from the defective amethyst present, Jasper doesn’t know of any quartzes that would willingly subject themselves to lie beneath a _pearl_.

Still, she’s so aroused, and this attention is so, so wonderful. Jasper’s been celibate for such a long time. Somehow Jasper’s gotten herself surrounded by so many little gems that want to fuck her, even if their methods are questionable, to say the least. But who would deny them this opportunity?

Lapis stands, arms crossed but appearing not at all dissatisfied with the show before her. Peridot and Amethyst huddle together, watching raptly, waiting for Pearl to make her next move.

And so Jasper obeys. She’s curious, too, as to what Pearl desires from her.

Jasper lies down, refraining from flinching as the cold metal meets the bare skin of her back and buttocks. With feet flattened against the floor, her raised legs remain together out of instinct—but then Pearl is gripping Jasper’s knees, easing them apart, and Jasper doesn’t resist for long.

“You’re pretty hairy,” Amethyst mentions tactlessly.

“Don’t tell me you aren’t,” Jasper returns. Quartzes are naturally this way. The trail of thick, pale hair leading from the middle of her abdomen downward isn’t uncommon at all, even in amethysts. She knows that much.

Amethyst shrugs. “No one’s complaining.” She nudges Peridot beside her. “Right?”

Seeming a bit flustered by the sudden prompt, Peridot nods jerkily. “Yes, I… I like that about quartzes. It’s a good attribute. Though I don’t understand its purpose aside from visual appeal.”

“I think it’s lovely,” Pearl offers, situating herself on the ground between Jasper’s thighs. She reaches out, careful as if not to scare her, and threads her fingers through the wavy curls above Jasper’s cock. “This only adds to the experience, you see. Accentuating the scent, the feel. Tickling your nose and lips as you service your partner.”

After Lapis steps around to the other side of Pearl, all four gems have procured a nice view of Jasper’s cunt. Pearl’s fingers skim over her, avoiding the aching shaft of Jasper’s cock, and instead slide down against her labia, parting her so that the others may look.

“Quartzes are stupendous in every aspect. Take, for example, the thickness of her lips here. It’s not often you see a quim so plump.” She adjusts her fingers around Jasper’s hole, spreading her further open there. “Quartzes are, shall I say, generous with their arousal? So engorged, flushed with color. Give her a few more moments and I daresay she’ll be dripping.”

Okay. Now Jasper’s getting pretty embarrassed. “That’s enough,” she mumbles gruffly, hands clenching at her sides. “I’m sure this has been very informative for all of you.”

“Oh, but it is,” Peridot says, eyes huge as she climbs on top of Amethyst’s shoulders for a better view. “Pearl, keep doing that thing with your mouth. The talking thing.”

Pearl’s eyes meet Jasper’s. She begins to speak, but her words are cut short as Lapis places a hand on her shoulder.

“Do you mind,” Lapis asks, kneeling, “if I sit here?”

“Go ahead,” Pearl says as Lapis moves into position behind her on her knees. The ocean gem’s arms curl around Pearl’s waist, unhesitant in their familiarity.

She settles her chin on Pearl’s shoulder, watching intently as Pearl’s fingers are wet between Jasper’s lower lips. “You’re very attractive, Jasper,” Lapis says kindly.

Jasper grunts as Pearl’s fingers finally loop around the base of her cock. “Thanks.”

It’s infuriating when Pearl refuses to touch Jasper she way she wants. Instead of jerking her off, Pearl decides to simply toy with her, barely dragging her fingers along, pausing once she finds a drop of fluid beading at the top. She pulls away slightly, watching as the cum stretches between cock and finger. Then she swirls it against the reddened tip.

“Put this away,” Pearl requests, tapping her there with one finger.

“What?”

“Away,” Pearl repeats. As Jasper’s cock is trapped between her belly and Pearl’s hand, that finger presses hard against its head. Her nail edges against Jasper, hinting a threat. “We don’t need this right now. I’m not going to manually stimulate you in this manner, if that’s what you’re hoping for.”

Jasper grinds her teeth together. How dare Pearl tease her in this way! She’s so hard, aching and throbbing hotly as Pearl barely touches her.

She glares at Pearl and begins weighing her options. She isn’t being forced into doing anything. Jasper could refuse...

“I’m not going to say it again,” Pearl warns, giving Jasper’s cock a few firm pats. It doesn’t hurt—on the contrary, actually, it feels quite nice—but Jasper flinches, not receiving the precise sort of intimate contact she’d been expecting.

 _Stars_ , this is infuriating. But she needs to come through whichever means possible. If Pearl insists...

Jasper has to consciously _force_ her cock away. It’s eased inside, slowly but surely, the heavy organ disappearing as the other gems wait with scarcely bottled mirth. Her body aches to stiffen again, aches as she feels so full already, her length not entirely flaccid and yet forcibly contained within. Jasper presses a hand to her lower belly, feeling the slight bulge there.

Resisting the urge to extend is quite uncomfortable, yet possible, given the right amount of self-control. This is definitely not the first time she’s had to conceal her arousal. It _is_ the first time she’s been told to do so in this manner, however.

Only when the barest tip remains peeking out from beneath its hood does Pearl thank her for her efforts.

Blue lips linger against Pearl’s shoulder to hide a smile. Jasper wants to wipe that stupid grin off of Lapis’ face. But as Pearl’s fingers drift down, finding warmth and wetness in the crevice between her legs, Jasper manages to hold back any unnecessary insults, for now.

“Wonderful,” praises Pearl. Two of her fingers draw circles on Jasper’s body. The quartz displays only a swollen clit now, so miniscule compared to her cock, yet proportional on its own. Beneath it, she weeps with arousal, feeling almost molten with need. Dripping, indeed. “Now we may continue. Please let me know if you’d like to stop at any time.”

Those fingers deftly locate her entrance. So rarely touched, and never touched by another, the feeling is all but foreign to Jasper as Pearl slips one finger inside.

Jasper can feel her own muscles contract at the intrusion. But Pearl’s digits are so thin, the sensation so mild, Jasper knows she will not receive enough pleasure from such a weak feeling. “More,” Jasper requests, quiet with unrest, but her low timbre carries through the otherwise voiceless room. Everyone hears her.

Amethyst hums, a mocking _I-told-you-so_.

Lapis finds Pearl’s neck with her mouth. “Give her another,” Lapis concurs before sucking at her skin. Pearl cocks her head aside, biting her lip as Lapis leaves a wet, darkened mark upon her flesh.

A second finger joins the first, sliding inside without struggle. It’s surprising Jasper’s managed to become so wet, considering she’s never done such a thing before. As she takes in how Lapis’ hand slides over Pearl’s belly, finding its way into the front of her leggings, Jasper can’t help but be aroused by it all. No matter how much she wishes she could deny that, or claim she dislikes Lapis’ invasive presence, she’s enjoying all of this immeasurably.

Pearl’s other hand finds Jasper’s clit. She rubs her thumb over it as her fingers press inside her slowly, methodically. The intrusion rouses nerves that have never been stimulated by another gem before. Jasper can feel exactly how slick her own body is, how easily she accepts Pearl inside as her muscles squeeze and flutter in tender welcome.

A hand burrows its way into Pearl’s leggings. Pearl’s head rolls back slightly, eyes closing momentarily at the sensation of Lapis rubbing her there. If she moans, it’s faint, teasing Jasper’s ears with the barely perceptible sound.

“Sometimes you remind me,” Lapis begins, sliding one hand upward to cup Pearl’s breast, “of a pearl I knew before. Long ago.”

Her fingers must work her just right, as Pearl jerks in response. “O-oh?”

“She was a beautiful gem, so dainty and demure. Exactly what was expected of a pearl of her caliber. So our Diamond spoiled her.”

“I expect she was a friend of yours, in court?”

“Not in the common sense of the word. I didn’t know her well. But I do know she had the loveliest blue nipples.” Lapis pinches Pearl through her top, drawing out a slightly louder noise. Pearl’s face contorts, looking back down to where her own fingers have stilled within Jasper’s pussy.

Jasper’s tongue finds her own lip, her gaze stuck on the way these two gems move together. Though Lapis is actively working against whatever Pearl is trying to accomplish, it feels as if they are somehow in sync. They must fuck a lot, Jasper muses. This is a dance they’ve rehearsed many times before.

Lapis favors pearls, then. Blue ones. If the color of Pearl’s blush is any hint, her nipples are a beautiful shade of that color, too.

It’s confirmed by Lapis as she continues, “Very similar to yours. So small and responsive... That pearl was quiet, yet sensitive, especially here. She could reach her peak from this alone.”

“... From touching her nipples?”

“Yes. It makes me wonder if all pearls can.”

“Mmm… No, I don’t think I could. But—” Pearl presses against Lapis’ front. “I would rather enjoy it if we… Oh, Lapis, dear. Please keep doing that. Oh, _yes_.”

Pearl’s fingers twitch inside Jasper, but it doesn’t seem to be intentional. Rather, it’s a mindless response to Lapis touching her in a similar manner. Pearl’s mouth falls open as her eyelids flutter closed for a few seconds.

Apparently she’s all but forgotten about Jasper’s cunt still around her.

Jasper groans in frustration as Pearl slips entirely out of her. “ _Stars_ , Lapis. You’re cruel.”

“Sorry,” Lapis says, appearing not very sorry at all as she purposefully diverts Pearl’s attention away. “We’ll come back to you. Hold on.”

Pearl cants her hips, rubbing her ass into the bulge behind her in an uncharacteristically wanton manner. One of Lapis’ hands moves to untie Pearl’s sash. As the cloth slips down, Lapis slides that hand beneath and up Pearl’s tunic, lifting it to reveal the pale, smooth skin of her flat tummy.

“I’m sorry,” Pearl breathes, sending Jasper an apologetic look. “Amethyst— Please, Amethyst, take it from here. You can… oh...”

“Wow, P, you’re really handin’ me the reins?”

“Mm. Yes. First time for everything,” Pearl jokes, but any further words die on her lips as Lapis grinds her hardness against her. Amethyst tuts as Lapis and Pearl become overly distracted by one another, too far gone to even carry on a conversation anymore. Hands roam. Pearl brings her wet fingers over her shoulder to offer them to her lover, and Lapis takes them into her mouth, smiling crookedly at Jasper all the while.

“We’ll definitely be back,” Lapis says before licking her lips clean of Jasper’s essence.

Pearl reverses her position in Lapis’ arms, desperate to find the other’s mouth with her own. Perhaps she wishes to taste Jasper on her tongue. Those two feel like equals, somehow, like the harmonic push and pull of the tide, however clumsily as one gem falls back onto her ass as the other presses forward.

Jasper finally manages to pull her eyes away from the lovely, maddening pair of gems between her legs.

As Amethyst comes around toward Jasper’s face, she kicks her boots off. Her shirt is lifted over her head without a moment’s hesitation, revealing the bouncing, pendant magnificence of her breasts, nipples hardening with the chill of the room.

Jasper’s breath leaves her. Quartzes are spectacular specimens, and although Amethyst is… _petite_ , to say the least, that clearly has no bearing on her loveliness. Rather, the lack of height only accentuates her softness, her thick curves beckoning to be lavished.

Amethyst hooks her fingers into her pants, then pauses. Both quartzes realize Peridot is standing several steps back, only observing, one hand rubbing an arm as if she’s too anxious to step in on her own. Her eyes dart between Jasper’s thighs, still spread so welcomingly, and Amethyst’s smooth, bared skin.

“Come over here,” Amethyst says, waving Peridot over enthusiastically. “Lapis, you two have gotta move out of the way. Let Peri-berry have some fun down there, too. You wanna touch Jasper’s pussy?”

Peridot smiles weakly, so very nervous. “It would... be an honor.”

 _Oh, great,_ Jasper thinks sarcastically. Peridot, the gem who doesn’t know what she’s doing half the time, is going to attempt to satisfy her now?

For some reason Jasper doesn’t expect much success in this endeavor. _Pearl_ was experienced, but Peridot? Unlikely.

Jasper isn’t keen on being a test dummy. But Peridot is a Crystal Gem, too, and she must practice such things if she ever hopes to become a skillful lover. Jasper decides to forgive her predictable ignorance, just this once.

At Amethyst’s words, Lapis doesn’t wait another moment. Beside Jasper, Pearl is flipped onto her back and pressed down against the cold floor. She gasps as Lapis pins her there by her arms and hips. “Good,” Lapis intones, “I wanted you like this anyway.”

Jasper really desires a better look as Lapis starts prying Pearl’s shirt over her breasts. But Amethyst nudges her, pulling her attention back. “You should get on your knees.”

“Why?”

Amethyst yanks the front of her pants down. “You ever sucked a dick before?”

Her cock is only modestly hard, resting somewhat limply in her hand, but it’s considerable in its thickness. Amethyst gives it a stroke, only a mere foot away from Jasper’s face.

Actually, to answer Amethyst’s question: Jasper _has_. One particularly attractive quartz on Homeworld had been alarmingly tempting as they slurped Jasper’s cock down to the root, their hand working over their own with long, steady pulls. It’d only taken a little maneuvering before Jasper was close enough to take that stiffness into her mouth and return the favor.

She was a young gem, and curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Jasper doesn’t deign to answer.

With a great sigh, she reluctantly moves into the position Amethyst suggested. Her knees rest once again on the metal floor, her hands propping herself up as Amethyst settles herself directly in front of her face. Jasper’s thick hair falls across her back and shoulders messily, while her breasts hang, weighty and sensitive. Jasper palms one briefly, wishing to relieve their ache.

Amethyst is tugging her cock, bringing it to its full length. It’s longer than it’d been before and is still growing.

What is Jasper even doing anymore? Why is she going along with this?

She isn’t sure where this obedient behavior is stemming from. Quartz don’t _do_ this. Maybe it’s less disgraceful to service another quartz, but it’s still an insult to her person. Jaspers shouldn’t ever rest on their hands and knees like this.

They definitely don’t squirm as a mere peridot finds and touches their backside. Tentatively, Peridot’s fingers probe between her legs, exploring her there. “You’re very warm,” Peridot acknowledges. “And wet.”

Jasper rolls her eyes. “It’s a pussy. What did you expect?”

Amethyst shushes her, bringing one hand to the back of Jasper’s head as she guides her hips forward. Her cock pokes against Jasper’s lips, smearing a bit of fluid there. With an upward flick of her gaze, Jasper opens her mouth cautiously, allowing the member to slide inside.

Jasper is a big gem, so it shouldn’t be difficult for her to suck a cock. But as Amethyst arouses fully, Jasper realizes her shaft is significantly girthy and longer than she had first assumed. Her mouth is spread wide and she has to be particularly mindful of her teeth.

She shouldn’t have expected any different. Even if Amethyst is short, she’s still a quartz emanating bravado and pride. And just like their hallmark thick hair, a sizable cock is a trait evident in all quartzes.

Jasper doesn’t take her full length in at once, and Amethyst doesn’t force it, either. Instead, Amethyst guides her, bobbing Jasper’s mouth over the first several inches. Fluid dribbles from the tip, a salty tang greeting her tongue. Behind her, Peridot’s presses three small fingers inside Jasper at once, not bothering to make sure she’s ready for it. It makes Jasper grunt.

“I don’t know of any practical application for a posterior this large,” Peridot says. Her free hand rubs over one of Jasper’s ass cheeks appreciatively, squeezing to test its softness. A red stripe curls and tapers to an end there and Peridot traces it with her fingers.

“It doesn’t need to be practical, just sexy,” Amethyst says before laughing. “You’re gonna need a stool to fuck her, though.”

“Really? I think I can... Oh.” Peridot’s fingers thrust in her harder, surprising Jasper and making her jolt forward. “I can stimulate her like this! This works for you, right, Jasper?”

“... _Mmf_.”

Peridot’s hands are so small, but perhaps that’s to her advantage as she manages to squeeze yet another finger in. All but her thumb! Jasper groans around Amethyst’s cock, her back bowing toward the ground as Peridot’s fingers stretch her, fill her, managing to find such sensitive places inside her with ease.

Perhaps Peridot’s not a hopeless case, after all.

“Or maybe I can…” Peridot’s other hand finds the cleft of her ass, parting one cheek from the other. “I mean, _we_ can return the favor from earlier. Amethyst?”

“ _You_ touch it,” Amethyst encourages, huffing a breath as she slides her cock in deeper. It bumps the back of Jasper’s throat, on accident or not.

Jasper tries not to seem so obviously inexperienced with this sort of thing. She raises one hand up, holding that cock in place as she takes more of it in. It’s lengthy enough that when it hits the back of her mouth, there’s still a bit more left untouched. With determination flaring, Jasper presses forward, relaxing as she sucks the remainder inside.

The tip slides down into her throat. It feels so strange to have a foreign object stuffed there, but she does not give in just yet. Jasper hums, testing the vibration against Amethyst’s cock, closing her eyes as her nose gem nestles directly into Amethyst’s pubic hair.

“Oh, fuck,” Amethyst groans, both of her hands coming to rest in Jasper’s mane. “Fuck, she’s deepthroating me!”

Pearl moans loudly beside Jasper.

Jasper opens her eyes, wondering what Pearl and Lapis could be up to, but she isn’t able to look. Amethyst stares down at her, eyelids drooped with arousal, keeping Jasper’s gaze locked directly on her.

“I knew you had dick-sucking lips,” Amethyst coos. She pulls out, then presses back in, sliding deep into Jasper’s throat. “Look at that! No gag reflex. What a trooper...”

Gag reflex or not, Jasper’s eyes are stinging with tears. She closes them, trying to focus less on Amethyst’s ceaseless commentary and more on what she’s doing. She presses her tongue up against the cock in her mouth, the feel of it like silk covering hot steel, and as she pulls back, she swirls a long, wet lick along its length.

Amethyst pulls out, taking her dick in one hand and pressing its tip to Jasper’s lips, smacking it there a few times. “So fuckin’ glad we let you join the team,” Amethyst murmurs, pressing in again, sinking into Jasper’s hot mouth until it disappears entirely. “No one’s been able to down all of it before. You’re good...”

Jasper hums around the length again as she tastes more pre-cum. If she’s going to service Amethyst, she decides she must do it well, to leave a good impression. She needs to swallow everything Amethyst has to offer. Spitting it out would just make her look weak. As if _Amethyst_ is too much for her to handle!

Taking her in deep again, Jasper feels her throat muscles contract around the tip as she swallows. As she sucks harder, her tongue curls against the bottom side as she slides Amethyst’s length in, out, and in again.

Amethyst moans.

Jasper moans, too, at the feel of Peridot’s fingers sinking into her pussy as deeply as they can reach. Peridot’s spare hand has crawled its way to Jasper’s asshole. Gently, she rubs her thumb against the furled flesh, teasing around it, not quite pressing for entry.

Still, those nerves are _never_ touched. Jasper’s cries are muffled as the sensation overwhelms her. As Peridot jabs four fingers in her cunt, spearing her hard over and over and over, Jasper realizes she’s right at the precipice of coming. She moans again, encouraging Peridot with sudden abandon.

Amethyst says something, but between Pearl’s sweet moans and the haziness in her head, the words are lost on Jasper.

Before she can finish, Amethyst grunts and snaps her hips forward. Her length swells and pulses against Jasper’s tongue. Realizing Amethyst is beginning to orgasm, Jasper presses her gem entirely into her curls, keeping that cock buried down to the hilt. Thick, rich spurts of cum are deposited deep within, sliding directly down Jasper’s throat without fail. As Jasper swallows, those muscles tighten, extracting every last bit of it.

Several moments later, when Amethyst is satisfied she’s been completely emptied, she pulls out with a pleased groan and a _pop_. Jasper wipes away the moisture leaking down from her eyes. She wipes her mouth, too, the corners wet with drool.

As Peridot taps some sensitive spot inside, Jasper exhales a shaky moan, clenching her fists against the floor. Since being distracted by pleasuring Amethyst, Jasper’s potential orgasm has floated out of reach now. But Peridot knows not to stop and keeps jabbing her fingers inside. After a moment of indecision, Jasper reaches a hand between her own legs, finding her clit dripping with slick. Her fingers move twice as fast as Peridot’s. The orgasm teases its approaches once more, pleasure flaring at the dual stimulation.

“Can you believe she swallowed too?” Amethyst all but brags to Pearl, though Pearl is currently thoroughly distracted beside them and probably not hearing any of it.

Jasper’s only mildly surprised to find Pearl and Lapis mid-coitus, not two feet away from her side. Lapis’ skirt is hoisted up around her hips, while Pearl’s leggings and panties have been phased away. They meet in the middle, Lapis’ hips rapping quick and sharp against Pearl’s, one hand holding Pearl’s hip in place while the other holds her shoulder for leverage.

Pearl’s head tilts back in a way that accentuates her long, slender neck and the bruise Lapis has left behind there. A blue flush tints her cheeks as her breaths come laboriously. With each shove of her partner’s hips, she cries out, becoming more and more loud as she approaches climax.

Pearl is squeezing Lapis tightly. “Oh, oh,” she moans, skinny thighs shaking as Lapis pounds into her. The hand on her hip moves to Pearl’s leg, lifting it up, up, until her foot is over Lapis’ shoulder. “You’re going to make me— Oh, please…”

“Come,” Lapis encourages. She slams Pearl’s hips particularly hard. Her breath is labored, too, coming out in short puffs. “Come on. You can do it...”

One of Pearl’s hands squeezes between their bodies. As she touches herself, the pitch of her voice raises another octave.

It’s hot.

Everything is hot, right now, in Jasper’s opinion. For some reason Jasper finds that she enjoys the taste of cum in her mouth—it’s lewd, if nothing else, and sharp to her senses. She likes the feel of Peridot within her, stretching her, filling her; likes watching Pearl and Lapis together; likes being so naked before them all, on her knees and unable to hide a single thing. There’s no shame to be had right now, only pleasure.

As her orgasm nears, Jasper’s fingers drop from her cunt. With Pearl’s sounds echoing in her ears, only one, two, three more pumps of Peridot’s fingers are needed before Jasper begins to come, too. She’s never finished like _this_ before, never from being stimulated internally by another person. Instead of releasing a hot load from her cock, her muscles clamp down hard around Peridot’s fingers. The sensation is so different, yet her body burns and tingles and shakes just the same.

The orgasm lasts longer. Her body feels so warm, so overwhelmed and trembling as she slumps against the floor.

When she finally stops shaking, Peridot removes her fingers with a noisily wet _shlick_.

“I did it!” Peridot suddenly shouts, victorious. “Amethyst, did you see?!”

“I did! Good one, Peri!”

Amethyst runs around to hug Peridot, or something, and Jasper groans, keeping her ass propped in the air as she lays her cheek against the cool metal below her. Jasper can feel moisture trickling down between her thighs. She’s so wet she might’ve even gushed, but can’t recall. She can’t think much at all right now.

She hears Peridot’s happy noises and comments. “I noticed that the pearl wasn’t applying nearly enough substance or force,” Peridot says, almost gloatingly. “My assumption was correct: Jasper’s overall capacity was not being met. I realized that, considering her size, and comparing the sight of her vestigial pocket to the data I’ve analyzed from other quartzes—”

“You mean me,” Amethyst says. “You’re saying my hot pocket looks like Jasper’s.”

“Um… yes. Right. Comparing those two sets of data—”

Peridot’s voice is annoying her again. Jasper licks her lips, swallowing the lingering taste of cum.

Jasper focuses on the gem supine beside her instead. She hears Pearl as she orgasms, wailing hoarsely as Lapis nails her just right. Their sounds are wet, squelching as Lapis fucks her throughout her climax.

Only when Pearl’s cries begin to fade does Lapis slow to a stop.

“Lapis,” Pearl begins to say. She inhales sharply, trying to catch her breath. “Lapis, you didn’t—”

“No. It’s alright.” Though Pearl’s hair is short, it still gets messy during sex. Lapis brushes it away from Pearl’s gem. “I promised Peridot I’d let her finish me off.”

“Mm. I… I suppose that’s fair. Do I really have to share you?”

Jasper groans. They’re no better to listen to, after all. “You two are gross. Get a room.”

Pearl gives a soft laugh. Still lying back, she attempts to straighten her top and fix her hair a bit. “This _is_ my room. And you’re one to talk, what with your _behind_ propped up in the air in such a suggestive manner. Honestly, Jasper...”

Without warning, Lapis slides out of Pearl. Pearl hisses, seemingly sensitive there, and Lapis kisses her cheek. “Give yourself a moment. Then I want to see you and Jasper have some fun... Don’t think I’ve forgotten about how I interrupted you both. I do apologize for that.”

Lapis meets Jasper’s questioning eyes.

Jasper raises her brow at her in disbelief. “And here I thought you were jealous and staking a claim on your girl.”

Pearl barks out a laugh, louder this time. Lapis giggles before pressing a kiss to Pearl’s lips. “That’s silly,” Lapis says.

“Silly,” Pearl agrees.

Yeah. They’re really fucking gross.

Lapis sits back. She focuses her attention for a moment before all of her clothes are phased away, revealing her small breasts. Her cock bounces as it happily springs free, glistening wetly with Pearl’s juices and smearing fluid against her belly.

The conversation between Peridot and Amethyst has died, but Lapis doesn’t pay attention to those gems. Instead, her gaze lingers on the juncture of Pearl’s thighs in front of her.

Pearl’s hand slides against her own inner leg, spreading herself more so Lapis can see her handiwork. Jasper shifts a little closer, trying to get a better view of that cunt and the slickness coating her there, dripping down between her cheeks, just begging to be licked up.

Now is one of many moments Jasper wishes she had a functional nose. She wonders if Pearl smells as nicely as she must taste.

“Hmm. I see you’re wetter than usual today. Why is that, Pearl?” One of Lapis’ fingers dips between Pearl’s lower lips. She brings it up to her mouth, and as she smiles, Jasper’s assumption is confirmed: Pearl is a _tasty_ little morsel. “Would you like Jasper to clean you up?”

Pearl purses her lips, thinking. As she moves to sit upright, one hand attempts to straighten her hair. Her eyes slide over to Jasper, and she jolts once she realizes Jasper is looking at her with the eyes of a starving dog staring at a steak. “I suppose, if Jasper’s willing…”

Jasper doesn’t wait. She faces Pearl, grabs her leg and pulls the gem toward her, spinning her around against the floor. Pearl yelps in delighted surprise as Jasper crawls directly between her thighs.

“You seem excited,” Lapis says to Jasper. One hand strokes her own cock lazily, if just to keep it hard. “I’m assuming you’re not new to _this_.”

“Not at all,” Jasper says with a grin.

Her head disappears between Pearl’s thighs.

Pearl cries out as Jasper gives a long swipe of her tongue through her folds, from bottom to top, meticulous. She licks the creases between lips and thighs, and then below, where her juices have leaked down. Pearl is sweet to the senses as Jasper spreads her further with two palms, making it easier lap up every bit of her.

Jasper flicks her tongue over Pearl’s clit, making her moan. Pearl’s hands travel upward, sliding across her own torso, one hand stopping to grip her neck. When Jasper suckles her, Pearl sighs her name.

Lapis has walked around, out of sight. The blue gem is forgotten as Jasper begins lavishing Pearl’s pussy with long, broad strokes, weaving her tongue between her folds, pressing its tip forward into her opening.

The back of Jasper’s neck tingles as she feels eyes heavy on her back—Lapis stalks around them, like a predator stalking prey. Jasper jumps slightly as a hand claps against her rump.

“I want to fuck you,” Lapis says, slapping against Jasper’s pussy lightly.

“Do it,” Jasper mumbles into Pearl. “You can reach.” She pulls back, parting Pearl with her fingers, admiring the sight of swollen, blue flesh before sinking her head back down. Pearl’s clit doesn’t have much of a presence, but it’s sensitive, if her reactions are anything to go by.

Lapis hums, sliding her fingers between Jasper’s labia before slipping two inside her. Jasper exhales hot air against Pearl and tilts her hips back, encouraging Lapis to continue.

Jasper can hear, from somewhere behind her, soft noises from Peridot as she and Amethyst start up again. Though both have orgasmed, they’re not finished yet.

Good. Jasper has the best endurance of any gem here. She could go all evening, all _week_ if she wished to. She wouldn’t mind being between those two gems again, or any of these gems, really. This session has been more than entertaining.

Jasper pauses momentarily to slip a finger into Pearl as well. She’s still slick from sex with Lapis, but still so very tight as her muscles flutter, squeezing in such a lovely way.

As Lapis prods her fingers inside Jasper, Jasper turns her head to kiss Pearl’s thigh. Gently, she licks her there, feeling soft, smooth skin against the flat of her tongue.

Pearl tenses, legs clamping down around Jasper’s head. “Wait. Oh, stars, you’re doing this all wrong!”

_The fuck?_

Jasper grunts, pulling her face and hand away from Pearl. Was Jasper not doing something right? Was she… _unsatisfactory_?

So rude, Pearl is, to call her out in such a way! Jasper flushes red and turns to glance at the other gems, hoping that they aren’t paying any attention.

Amethyst and Peridot stop kissing one another as Amethyst starts guffawing. “ _Ruthless_ , P!”

“Sorry I’m not up to par,” Jasper growls. Lapis’ fingers slip out of her as Jasper retreats to sit upright. “Next time just let the ocean bitch fuck you. You like that well enough.”

Pearl jerks up suddenly, brow raised. “I didn’t mean to imply that you— On the contrary! Oh, I apologize. I meant to say that you were not being taught anything new from this position. You need to be the one lying down, not me!”

Jasper’s anger fizzles out as she stares at Pearl’s face. The thinner gem’s hands flitter about, reaching out toward Jasper then stopping just short of her.

Lapis withdraws her fingers. “Good idea,” she says. “Lie down again, Jasper—on your back. Pearl can sit on your face.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID I STOP WRITING HERE


End file.
